On top of all the physical pain
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Lita/Cena, edge invovled...takes place after edge vs foley at mania 22. Adam had just gone through hell and back and now she was about to make things worse. Read and review please.


**Watched Foley vs. Edge at Mania 22 today and this happened lol, love cena/lita that much...read and review please :)**

Amy ran her hands back through her fiery red hair before closing them around her face; she was so worried about him, about everything. Adam was in the next room being checked by the emt's, getting god knows how many stitches, having flash lights shone in his eyes and getting his burns bandaged. She had never seen such a state, not in all her years in the business; not even in her short stint in ecw had the Sanford native seen a man in as big a mess as her boyfriend was right now. And tonight she was supposed to add to his pain, she didn't have the heart to do it.

The match became a blur after Foley had busted him across the forehead with the barbed wire back, and slammed him down on the thousands of thumbtacks in the ring. She found the whole thing hard to remember now, even the spots she was involved in. All she could remember vividly was picking Adam up after the pin fall, feeling his body tremble in her arms before he fell to the floor again. It didn't take a doctor to diagnose the fact that the Canadian mans body was in complete shock, just sitting there watching his hand shake involuntarily was enough to make Amy want to stop the match herself. But she didn't do that, she had to let him and Mick finish, because she knew that the two of them would kill her for ruining their Wrestlemania moment, and Vince would have her head for sabotaging one of the highest draws on the card.

She could feel the hair raise up on the back of her neck and she knew she was no longer alone, Amy could feel eyes on her and she knew exactly who it was before she even turned around to face him. "John." She said softly, coming across as a sigh more then anything else.

"How's he doing?" John asked her, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets. She looked at him and then back at the trainer's door where the medical staff was working on him, "I've never seen him like this, I've never seen anyone like this."

Trying his best to lighten the mood, John gave her a warm smile, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Adam is one of the best sellers I know."

"I hope it was just really good acting. I mean I knew when we went out there it was going to be brutal, I knew the spots and I knew there was bound to be blood but he was just a shell of a man afterwards. I couldn't believe how shaken up he was, he could barely stand."

John moved slightly closer to her, "He lost a lot of blood these are normal side effects for that kind of damage but I'm sure he'll be the old edge in no time."

Looking up Amy tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes, "I hope so, I'll tell him you stopped to check on him." She told him, trying to keep things as impersonal as possible before turning away from him. Amy hoped that he would take the hint that this wasn't a good idea to bring up what he was bound to but in her heart she knew he wouldn't just leave without a fight.

He reached out and brushed her arm that he soon found were covered in goose bumps, "You and I both know I didn't come here to make sure Adam was ok."

"Please John don't do this, not now." The red head begged, closing her eyes and hoping that she would just wake up and wouldn't be facing the situation at hand.

The Massachusetts native tried to close the gap between him, and pull her in to hold her like he wanted to. She needed to be comforted he could see it in her eyes, "I have to Amy, do you know you called him baby out there? You collapsed to your knees to comfort him, you looked at him and you called him baby."

"It's my character John, I needed to look affectionate and concerned." She explained, still unable to turn and look the champion in the face.

"Amy that was you out there, you dropped that character when you watched what he was going through. It wasn't Lita fretting over Edge that we saw on camera; it was Amy fretting over Adam! Your aloud to love him Red," John said, calming down and calling her by his pet name for her, "But don't tell me you love _me_ and you want to be with _me_ when you have no intention of leaving him."

It was all too much for her to handle, and the tears stinging her eyes couldn't remain dormant anymore as they began to poor down her face, "I don't love him anymore, I love you John but I was genuinely worried about him. You don't have a relationship with someone for that long and then just stop giving a shit at the drop of a hat. He was just so broken out there and it made me weak."

"So you're still telling him you're leaving then?" He asked, taking her hand and gently stroking the back of it with his thumb.

Her head fell, "I can't tonight, he needs me."

John let go of her hand, "He needs you?" He repeated, "What about me? I need you."

"Your being selfish John, I need to take care of him, he doesn't have anyone else…it's not like he has many friends here after the whole Matt situation."

"Fine I'm selfish!" John yelled, "I don't care anymore Am's, call me selfish for wanting you by my side, and dying to be with you. If loving you is selfish then I guess I'm fucking selfish then. Don't you understand how hard our relationship already is? You left Matt for Adam and now your doing the same thing to Adam with me, that's already hanging over us, I sometimes wonder if you'd do that to me to."

She finally opened her eyes and looked at him, the pain clear in her stare. "I would never."

"Then prove it to me, tell him about us as soon as you see him." The champion responded, once again making physical contact by placing his hand on her bare forearm.

"That's not fair." Amy shot back, letting her shoulders fall and she watched the frustration building in the man in front of her.

"No Amy what's not fair is that you refuse to tell him, I just think you're not ready for another round of backlash…do you ever intend to tell him? Or is he going to find out from voicemail too?

"How dare you throw that in my face." She spat, this time being the one to break the contact and jerked out of his grasp.

Amy could see the regret wash over his face once he actually realized he had brought up her past in his anger, and she knew before he even said anything else that he didn't mean to send the pain he did with his words. "I'm not trying to hurt you Amy, but you say you love me but yet you feel some sense of loyalty to this man. I know you; I am one of the only people who knows what really went down between you and Matt. I know you never meant to cheat on him but Adam had you so confused, so many seeds of doubt planted in your head, he tricked you and played mind games with you. And you now know something's going on between him and Candice. How do you owe him anything?" John questioned, confused and bewildered at the fact that she still held any warm feelings towards the Canadian. He himself was there ready to give her everything, and she couldn't work up the courage to leave someone who didn't deserve her in the slightest.

"I don't know." Amy whispered, shifting her body to face the trainers door, "He's in there with his face busted wide open, tacks in his back and burns, how can I on top of all that tell him that we are over."

John could tell her heart was breaking, how could he be mad at her for being an extraordinary human being …even though she didn't want to be with this man and he had cheated on her first she still had the caring soul to worry for him when any normal woman would be in there pushing the pins further into his back. "Okay," The west Newbury native told her, finally giving in.

"What?" The red head asked, unable to believe she had just heard what she thought she heard.

"I'll let you wait to tell him until he's ok, but promise me that if he's feeling better tomorrow you wont put it off."

The red head walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek, "That's why I love you."

"You'll just have to make it up to me." He teased, placing his lips to the side of her neck. "But what about you, you ok? You took some pretty nasty bumps yourself." John asked, the concern settling into his voice.

She smiled up at him, "Just a busted lip, I'll survive."

"Lets see," He said, placing a hand on either side of her face to get a better look at her.

Amy moved her hands to her mouth and pulled down her bottom lip to show him the cut on the inside of it. It was right above the word punk that was tattooed there, and hurt like a song of a bitch, barbed wire didn't taste too great. "Ouch I bet that smarts." John said, staring at the open wound.

"Like a million tiny paper cuts." Amy responded.

John took over holding down her lip, "Let me make it better." He said to her, tenderly kissing the cut. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sweet moment she was sharing with him until he let go, "Better?"

Nodding she relaxed into his arms, placing her head on his chest, she relished the feeling she was having now, one of being safe in his strong loving arms. His heartbeat soothed her and having him close comforted her from the shook up state she was in from the gruesome match.

"Amy?" A voice said from the left. She turned to see the trainer peeking out from the door, "He's finished now and asking for you."

"Give me a sec," She told him, and he nodded and returned to the inside of the room. "I'm going to tell him…"

"Who Adam? Now?" John questioned, shocked at the apparent one eighty.

"Your right I have to stop putting this off, there's always going to be a reason not to tell him so I have to just get it over with. I love you and I just want to be with you." Amy told him, finishing her heartfelt words before kissing him lightly and moving to the trainer's door. He had to know now, injured or not injured she didn't love him anymore…she had someone else who was ready to make her his world. John wasn't like Adam, he wouldn't be lured away by diva search rejects, and even when he had the title his whole life didn't revolve around it like Adams quest for it did. In John's eyes she was above everyone else and now just thinking about the reasons to tell him, she didn't know what she had been waiting for. John was right, she didn't owe Adam anything.


End file.
